


Burnt-out ends

by pirotess



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Cigarettes, Extra Treat, Fanart, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Trick or Treat: Chocolate Box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 01:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12546236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirotess/pseuds/pirotess
Summary: Sanzo could really use a light right about now.





	Burnt-out ends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Edonohana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edonohana/gifts).




End file.
